An electronic device for a vehicle has, for example, a CPU, a volatile memory, and a flash memory, and carries out various kinds of processing relating to various kinds of vehicle. In recent years, a flash memory is used for storing a start-up program for starting up an electronic device for a vehicle. The flash memory is a rewritable memory, and in recent years, stored data can be rewritten after the flash memory is mounted on a substrate (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).